Lo que hay en mi interior
by Leukar
Summary: [IchiRuki]La sociedad de almas ha decidido que Kuchiki Rukia no puede volver al mundo humano, y la hacen despedirse de sus amigos de la forma más cruel posible. Además, desde hace cierto tiempo oye una extraña voz que le hace comportarse de forma extraña.
1. Prólogo: Presentimiento

PRÓLOGO: PRESENTIMIENTO

---------------

Una energía espiritual fortísima invadió la escena. La shinigami de ojos azules podía ver como Ichigo se abalanzaba contra aquel gigantesco hollow, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada. Oyó a Urahara decir algo, pero no le prestó atención. Vio como el menos concentraba en su boca una gran cantidad de energía, energía que utilizaría para lanzar el ataque más poderoso de un hollow. El Cero. Algo la tenía retenida, no la dejaba marchar. No podía mover ni un dedo.

El Menos Grande lanzó el Cero. La energía del chico aumentó de nuevo, casi al punto de ser insoportable.

Ambas energías chocaron. Por unos instantes, Rukia creyó que aquel ataque había acabado con su amigo, pero respiró aliviada, e impresionada, al comprobar que este había detenido el ataque, interponiendo entre el Cero y su cuerpo su zampakutou. Lo estaba consiguiendo, lograría detenerlo. La presión espiritual del joven shinigami volvió a aumentar y, con un movimiento de su katana, atacó al inmenso hollow.

Fue tan solo un momento, pero supo que algo había ido mal.

Podía ver como el Menos retrocedía, se adentraba de nuevo en su mundo.

Pero sentía una sensación muy extraña en su interior, como si algo despertase.

También pudo ver como Ichigo sonreía triunfante, había vencido.

Finalmente, aquella sensación tan horrible desapareció. Vio como el chico caía al suelo, luego vio acercársele a Ishida, y este lanzaba flechas desde su arco hacia el cielo, intentando liberar la presión a la que estaba sometido Ichigo.

Kurosaki Ichigo había vencido a un Menos Grande, así que decidió olvidar aquella sensación, que seguramente sería debida al alto poder espiritual del muchacho. Después de todo, cuando la energía cesó, también dejó de notar lo que fuera que había sido eso.


	2. I: No puedes

CAPÍTULO 1: NO PUEDES

---------

La crueldad de los shinigami no tenía límite, y lo acababa de comprobar en su propia piel. Tenía que decirles adiós para siempre, y ni siquiera le dejaban estar con ellos. Tan solo podía despedirse a través de aquella pantalla que comunicaba ambos mundos. Y por si fuese poco, tampoco podía decir lo que de verdad quería, ni siquiera algo que se le pareciese. Iba a despedirse, y ellos la odiarían para siempre. Así era como actuaba la sociedad de almas. De esa manera, se aseguraban que aquellos humanos no volviesen, y que a ningún shinigami se le ocurriese volver. Después de todo, ya no tendría nada allí.

Las palabras salieron de su boca, frías, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento que delatase que alguien con alma las estaba pronunciando. Su mirada se mantenía fija al frente, donde los que fueron sus amigos la miraban sorprendidos, doloridos por las rudas palabras.

-Eso es todo.- "¿eso es todo? ¿Esa será nuestra despedida?" su mente gritaba, arañaba la barrera que le impedía salir y expresar sus verdaderas palabras, sus verdaderos sentimientos. Quería gritar, pero no podía. Un grito, desgarrador, con el que descargara toda su rabia, su odio hacia los suyos. Ya se imaginaba con el en su garganta. Tan solo de imaginarlo, ya le dolían los oídos.

-Rukia...- alguien en el otro lado no estaba de acuerdo, pero no podía obtener respuesta.- ¡Maldita sea Rukia! ¡Respóndeme!

Ni siquiera un adiós. Una palabra tan simple, que no podía salir de sus labios. Últimamente, las cosas que no le estaban permitidas estaban aumentando. La pantalla se desconectó.

-Adiós...- agachó el rostro. Cerró los puños con fuerza. Rodeó su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos. Espero a que los demás se marchasen, pero parecía que no se habían conformado con verla sufrir de esa manera, ni siquiera le iban a dejar un solo segundo para poder estar a solas. Estaba harta, cansado de todo aquello. Odiaba a los shinigamis. Se odiaba a si misma, por no ser más fuerte, por no haber luchado por lo que era suyo, por lo que quería.

-Vamos, Rukia.- la voz de su hermano la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, nii-sama.-lo siguió. Estaba destrozada. Andaba con desgana, como si cada paso la condujese a una cárcel de lujos y riquezas; una cárcel cruel y sin sentimientos.

------------

Kuchiki Byakuya y Kuchiki Rukia cenaron en uno de los salones de la mansión que les pertenecía. No se dirigían la palabra, aunque eso era normal. Lo que diferenciaba esta cena de las anteriores, era la tensión que reinaba en el ambiente. La comida no les pasaba por la garganta, hacían el menor ruido posible para no llamar la atención del otro, y así no recibir su mirada. Una fría, que no sabía expresar sentimiento alguno. La otra dolida, a la que controlar sus emociones le estaba costando horrores.

-Es lo mejor, Rukia, para todos.- finalmente, Byakuya se atrevió a romper ese silencio tan aplastante. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Desde que la muchacha se perdió en el mundo humano, su actitud cambió drásticamente. Al principio, se comportaba de una forma más alegre. Esa faceta suya no le preocupaba, es más, le alegraba ver a su hermana así, pero luego,... Cambió mucho más, tanto que apenas la reconocía... Como un miembro de la familia Kuchiki. Le replicaba, le desafiaba, luchaba por lo que era quería con toda su alma; exactamente igual que ese maldito humano que le había arrebatado los poderes a su hermana tiempo atrás. No le gustaba, no le gustaba absolutamente nada, por eso había tomado aquella decisión. Si se separaban, todo volvería a la normalidad, pro no había sido así.- Rukia... - no sabía muy lo que decirle, simplemente quería oír alguna palabra que tuviese la voz de la shinigami.

-Con permiso, ya he acabado. Me retiraré a mi habitación.- no le miró a los ojos ni un solo segundo, ni mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia delante suya, ni cuando este le contestó asintiendo.

--------------

Miraba el techo de su habitación detenidamente. Era mejor que pensar en ellos, en él. Estaba tapada hasta la cintura con su futón, pero no conseguía dormirse. Mantenía los ojos abiertos, porque si los cerraba, se imaginaba que estaba en el armario de Ichigo, y que en cualquier momento el muchacho llamaría a la puerta para traerle el desayuno. O que se encontraba en la casa de Inoue, en alguna de las pequeñas fiestas que organizaban las chicas, y después de las cuales muchas veces se quedaba a dormir con ella junto a Tatsuki, con la que también había hecho mucha amistad. ¡Cómo echaba de menos todo aquello! Había pasado por tantas cosas, había conocido a tanta gente, había cambiado tanto. Y ahora, simplemente porque no era adecuado para alguien de "su posición", tenía que olvidarse de todo aquello.

"¡NO!"

Aquella voz interior jamás callaba, expresaba sus verdaderos deseos, lo que de verdad quería, y en ese momento era gritar "no". ¿Olvidar? ¿Cómo iba a olvidar aquellos que le devolvieron su vida y sus ganas de vivir? ¿Cómo podría olvidar a todas aquellas personas que lo habían dado todo por ella?

"¡NO!"

De nuevo aquella liberadora voz. No era la suya. Era la de sus ideales, destruidos por aquellos más poderosos.

No... A decir verdad, aquella voz tampoco... Simplemente era parte de ella.

Había cambiado. Su carácter. Ahora luchaba, tan solo mientras podía, y en ese momento no podía. Apretó con fuerza la almohada. Ya no era la misma, desde que conoció a Ichigo, a Inoue, a todos sus amigos humanos. Desde que empezó a oírla... Pero jamás dijo nada, a nadie. Al principio tenía miedo, pero gracias a aquella voz, se hizo más fuerte. Aunque también dejó de ser un poco ella misma. O, quizás, simplemente evolucionó como persona. Fuese lo que fuese, empezó a oírla, desde aquel ataque del Menos en Karakura... Cuántas cosas habían pasado desde entonces. Recuerdos, algunos malos, otros buenos, muy buenos.

"¿Qué eres?" le preguntó a su propia mente, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. "Ayúdame, quiero volver con ellos." Silencio, de nuevo. Suspiró. Tendría que dormirse en algún momento, así que cerró los ojos. La mente en blanco, sino, corría el riego de que su imaginación le jugase una mala pasada, de nuevo.

No podía dormir. Por mucho que lo intentase, le era imposible.

"Duérmete, vamos, duérmete de una vez." Nada. Abrió los ojos, enfadada consigo misma.

-¿No puedes dormir?- una voz masculina le hablaba desde la sombras. Parecía preocupado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Renji?- se incorporó. Si no podía dormir, por lo menos no pensaría en cosas que le hiciesen daño.

-Antes, cuando... Te despediste, - realmente estaba preocupado.- parecía que lo dijeses de verdad. Como si creyeras en lo que decías.

-¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera, que desobedeciera de nuevo a la sociedad de almas?

-Pero, tú... Parecía que no te importasen lo más mínimo. - ya estaba llegando al verdadero punto de la cuestión.- ¿No es así, verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- gritó, airada. Renji era su amigo de toda la vida, ¿cómo era posible que no se diese cuenta?- ¿Acaso crees que no me ha costado decir todo aquello? ¡Cada palabra que pronunciaba me producía dolor, como si me estuviese desangrando por dentro!

-Rukia... De verdad has cambiado, y mucho.- su amigo la miró un momento, un poco confuso. Aquella no era la Rukia que él recordaba. Cuando ya se marchaba, se giró.- Se me olvidaba. Esta tarde me dijeron que nos envían a una misión. Al parecer, tenemos que hacer de tutores de los alumnos de último curso, y enseñarles alunas cosas. Bueno...- al no recibir ninguna respuesta, le volvió a dar la espalda.- nos vemos.

"Así que no solo lo creo yo, Renji también cree que estoy rara... Tiene razón."

Cuando sintió que estaba completamente sola, que nadie podía oír lo que hacía, se levantó, se puso un kimono azul que tan solo usaba cuando no tenía ninguna misión, y salió sigilosamente de la mansión. No seguía ningún camino, tan solo caminaba, hacia donde sus pies le llevasen.

"He cambiado, y mucho. Antes jamás me hubiese comportado de esa manera con nii-sama, ¡antes ni tan siquiera pensaba de esta manera!- los edificios del seiretei, todos blancos e iguales, se extendían delante de ella. No había ni un palmo de tierra. Se subió al tejado de uno de ellos y se sentó. Adoraba los lugares altos. " A veces duele, pero últimamente ya no lo siento. Al principio era muy molesto, pero ahora... Me siento bien, no me siento tan sola."- dirigió su mirada al cielo, un cielo plagado de nubes negras que amenazaban tormenta. "Va a llover. Y odio la lluvia." A su nariz llegó el olor del agua de lluvia, pronto comenzaría una tormenta. "Por favor, ayúdame. Quiero volver con ellos." Nadie le respondió. Frustrada, se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación que le pertenecía en la mansión Kuchiki. No le tenía tanto afecto como para llamarla "su habitación".

-------------

La pantalla hacía apenas unos momentos que se había desconectado, pero para él fue como si ya hubiesen pasado años separados. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había dicho? Las palabras de Rukia no podía llegar con claridad a su mente, o quizás esta quería eliminarlas directamente, para no tener que soportar el dolor de recordarlas. Miraba con anhelo la gris superficie del monitor, como queriendo que le mostrase de nuevo la imagen que hacía apenas unos minutos mostraba. Oía como alguien susurraba detrás suyo, casi al borde del llanto, palabras que para él no tenían ningún sentido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lloraba? Aquello no podía ser más que una broma pesada. Su corazón no podía aceptar aquello. Aquellas palabras tan hirientes no había salido de su boca, no habían sido pronunciadas con su voz, y su mente no las había creado. Era imposible que Rukia pensase todo aquello que les acababa de decir. Aquella figura sin sentimientos que les había hablado no era más que una barata imitación de la verdadera.

-Ya me temía que algo como esto podía pasar.- las palabras de Urahara sacaron a un confuso Ichigo de sus pensamientos.- Era inevitable, siendo ella quien era.

-¿A... A que te refieres, Urahara-san?- era Inoue la que había derramado las lágrimas. Aún se podían ver dos surcos que marcaban el recorrido que habían seguido por las mejillas de la muchacha.

-Cuando a la sociedad de almas no le interesa seguir manteniendo ninguna relación con el mundo humano, la única solución es cortar los lazos que se han creado.- miraba cansado a todos los que estaban en aquella habitación mientras apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo en el bastón que sostenía en la mano izquierda.

-¿Lazos?- preguntó la joven.

-Cualquier tipo de relación que implique algún sentimiento, desde el amor hasta el odio, los erradican antes de que se conviertan en un problema mayor.

-Entonces, ¿esas no eran las palabras de Rukia-san?- esperanza. Todavía quedaba algo.

-Si no son ahora, - miró directamente a los ojos de Inoue, y luego fue dirigiendo sus miradas a cada uno de los presentes, entre los que se encontraban Yoruichi, Isshin, Tessai, los niños que trabajaban en el almacén y todos aquellos humanos con energía espiritual que había en el instituto, que últimamente habían aumentado en número. - los serán en un futuro. Le harán olvidar, aunque sea a la fuerza, hasta que ya no quede nada.

El débil rayo de esperanza que aún quedaba en sus corazones fue oscurecido de inmediato.

-¡Esto no puede quedar así, tenemos que hacer algo!- Tatsuki hacía poco que se había puesto al tanto de todo, pero se llevaba muy bien con la shinigami, y no estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas así.

-Sí, es cierto.- esta vez fue Ishida el que habló. Por extraño que pareciese, no podía quedarse quieto ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Umm.- dijo Chad, dando a entender que apoyaba la moción.

-¡No pueden!- Yoruichi les cortó.- Esta situación es muy distinta a cuando teníamos que ir a rescatarla; esta vez, si vamos, no será más que por capricho. Kuchiki estará bien allí, después de todo es su hogar. No arriesguen sus vidas por algo como esto. Esta vez, tendréis que aceptar las cosas tal y como son, aunque duelan.

-Yoruichi...san...- Inoue la miraba boquiabierta. No se esperaba aquello. Ellos... ¿también tendrían que olvidar?

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, no creo que nadie esté de ánimos para seguir aquí.- dicho esto, Shihouin Yoruichi se marchó, acompañado de Urahara, Tessai y los dos niños, que aunque no habían sentido tanto esa despedida como los demás, habían guardado un respetuoso silencio. Después les siguieron Ishida, Chad, Keigo y Mizuiro. Inoue mantenía la cabeza gacha mientras sus amigos y compañeros se iban marchando de su casa. Notó como una mano se colocaba en su hombro, y al girarse se encontró con su amiga, Tatsuki. La chica no pudo más, era todo demasiado difícil. Dejó que su mejor amiga le ayudase a superar todo aquello.

-Yo me quedaré con Inoue. Nos vemos, Ichigo.- no recibió respuesta pero tampoco la esperaba. No había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que vio por última vez a la shinigami, y su mirada... Volvía a ser la misma de hacía muchos años, cuando perdió a alguien muy importante para él. De unos pocos pasos, atravesó la habitación y salió, seguido de su padre, que lo acompañaba en un tranquilo silencio.

-----------

Ya estaban a pocos pasos de su casa, pero no quería entrar y verla tan vacía, sin aquella molesta shinigami con sus dibujos de pacotilla y su mala leche diaria.

-Esto es de lo que me avisaste, ¿verdad?- por primera vez en varias horas se escuchó su voz.- pero entonces no te quise escuchar.

-Es normal Ichigo- era a su padre a quién se dirigía.- En aquel momento estabas enfadado conmigo, y no podía reprochártelo. Tendría que haberte dicho antes que soy shinigami.

-Si te hubiese escuchado, quizás...

-No, Ichigo, tú no podías hacer nada. Esto iba a acabar así, quisieras o no.

-Pero maldita sea, ¡lo sabía! ¡Tú me lo dijiste! ¡Por lo menos tendría que haberle dicho algo!- hundió su rostro entre sus manos.- ¡Si no hubiese sido tan orgulloso! No sabía ni lo que decía. Tan solo eran palabras que acudían a su boca y exigían ser liberadas, sin orden ni concierto. No se podía creer que ya no la fuese a ver más, que nunca más se la encontraría merodeando por su cuarto, o por los pasillos del instituto con las otras chicas. No podría volver a ver sus ojos, ni a oír aquella voz que ponía tan cursi, y que él tanto odiaba, ni sus horribles dibujos, ni siquiera podría soñar con volver a alcanzarla. Y tampoco se podía creer que aquellos pensamientos tan molestos apareciesen justo cuando ella ya no estaba. Tan solo valoras las cosas cundo las has perdido.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, olvidando por completo que había alguien a su lado que podía ver aquella patética escena que estaba representando. Quería olvidarlo todo y continuar, porque sabía que si la mantenía en sus recuerdos, jamás podría ser libre. Una mano presionó con fuerza su hombro, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño. Levantó levemente la vista y vio como su padre se sentaba a su lado, dejando que el silencio hiciese el resto. Por primera vez que Ichigo recordase, Kurosaki Isshin se estaba comportando como un verdadero padre.


	3. II: La única manera de olvidarte

CAPÍTULO 2: LA ÚNICA MANERA DE OLVIDARTE

-----------

No podía dormir, y no era el único. Al poco de llegar a casa, había tenido que decirles a sus hermanas que ya no volverían a ver a Rukia. Desde que la shinigami dormía con ellas, se habían hecho muy amigas, y hasta podría decirse que para ellas, Rukia había sido una hermana mayor.

Cuando las dejó solas, Yuzu se puso a llorar. Incluso en su cuarto, podía oír los débiles sollozos de su hermana pequeña, pero aquello no hacía más que aumentar su propio dolor. Aquella maldita shinigami había dejado un vacío enorme en sus corazones.

Dio varias vueltas en su cama, intentando encontrar una posición lo suficientemente cómoda, pero no existía. Cada rincón de su habitación le recordaba a ella. El armario, dónde ella solía dormir los primeros meses que estuvo con él, la ventana, por donde muchas veces la vio entrar y salir para que nadie la viese por la casa, incluso su propia cama, que era el lugar en el que ella se sentaba a leer todos los mangas que encontraba por la casa. Suspiró. Jamás había sentido aquello por nadie, y aunque no quisiese admitirlo en un principio, ahora le daba igual. Aquellos sentimientos tenían nombre propio, y se le solía llamar amor. Hundió su rostro en la almohada, intentando enterrar todos aquellos pensamientos que, ahora, inundaban su mente inútilmente.

Por mucho que su padre le hubiese dicho que no hubiese podido hacer nada, él se aferraba a creer lo contrario, quizá en un intento de escapar de la realidad. En esos momentos, entendía perfectamente por qué los vizards odiaban a los shinigami. Abrió los ojos. Los vizards... ¿Dónde estarían ahora? Quién sabe, a él no le importaba lo más mínimo. Le habían ayudado, pero al rechazar su propuesta de unirse a ellos, se marcharon, aunque no fue fácil convencerles.

Cambió de nuevo de posición, esta vez mirando al techo. Y ahora, ¿qué haría? Mañana tendría que ir al instituto, y luego a las clases de refuerzo; si no quería repetir el curso, más le valía esforzarse, eso de trabajar de shinigami le había costado caro. Luego volvería a casa, comería, y luego subiría a su habitación, de la que no saldría hasta el día siguiente. Se conocía demasiado bien como para saber lo que haría de antemano. Si estuviese de ánimos, saldría con sus amigos, irían al cine, o cualquier otra tontería, pero todo eso sobraba en esos momentos. Gracias a Rukia, había descubierto muchas cosas, desde lo relacionado con el mundo espiritual, hasta otros asuntos íntimamente relacionados con él. Y ahora, sin ella, se sentía perdido. Su vida le parecía monótona, aburrida. La quería de vuelta, y así, por lo menos podrían tener esas riñas que les habían hecho famosos en el instituto, o si estaba de humor, le enseñaría algunas cosas del mundo humano que ella desconocía. Sonrió con tristeza al recordar la primera ve que ella se montó en tren. No paraba de decir tonterías, del tipo "nos vamos a estrellar" o "vamos a morir", a lo que el chico le respondía un "pero si ya estás muerta". Un niño de unos cinco años que estaba cerca les había escuchado, y su fue corriendo hacia su madre llorando y diciendo que había fantasmas en el tren.

Quería que volviese, pero sabía que no era posible, pero... ¿por qué?

Tan solo le habían hablado de reglas, protocolo, estupideces sin sentido. ¿Pero cuál era la verdadera razón de aquella despedida? Aún retenía en su mente las palabras de Urahara sobre los "lazos". Pero aún así, aquello que habían hecho había sido muy cruel. Tan solo de recordar las palabras de su amiga ya le dolía el corazón.

No podía seguir así. Tan solo había pasado un día, y ya estaba destrozado. Primero, tendría que dormir, si no al día siguiente lo lamentaría. Luego... Si no quedaba más remedio... Tendría que olvidarse de ella, pero, ¿cómo olvidarse de alguien que cambió tu vida por completo? ¡Era imposible!

Vació su mente de todo pensamiento, dejándola en blanco, quizá así podría dormir. Tan solo quizás... Lo malo era que seguramente también soñaría con ella.

----------

Prácticamente no había podido dormir. Como mucho un par de horas, no más, y lo peor de todo era que en unos minutos se tenía que ir a una misión. No podía ni con su propio cuerpo, menos con su conciencia, pero aun así se levantó de su futón y comenzó a arreglarse.

A los diez minutos ya pudo oír como una de sus sirvientas se acercaba silenciosamente a las puerta, la llamaba, y luego se marchaba silenciosamente. Siempre igual. Jamás se atrevían a entrar a su habitación, ni a dirigirles la palabra, por lo que tan solo conocía el nombre de dos o tres sirvientes en toda la mansión.

Suspirando, su puso la zampakutou en la cintura y salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y se encaminó al cuartel de su escuadrón, donde la estarían esperando.

Se encontraba fatal, por mucho que quisiera no podía apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Remordimientos, dolor, sufrimiento, todo se mezclaba creando un nudo en su garganta que le impedían hablar. Durante todo el recorrido mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo, sin levantar la vista ni lo más mínimo. No quería ir, no quería hacer nada, le bastaba con que la dejasen a solas con sus recuerdos.

Había estado viva, había tenido una nueva familia que la había acogido con más cariño que los Kuchiki en todo el tiempo que llevaba con ellos, había tenido amigos con los que poder hablar de todo, con los que reír y divertirse. Había tenido a alguien muy especial en su vida y no había podido aprovecharlo. Era injusto. De pensarlo de daban ganas de gritar a todo el que se cruzase en su camino, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para eso.

Al llegar al cuartel, los dos oficiales del escuadrón le saludaron, discutiendo como siempre sobre quién copiaba a quién, pero sobretodo se comportaban así por ella; querían animarla con lo que fuese.

-El capitán...- Kiyone la miró apenada y señaló hacia una puerta que estaba detrás suya. Rukia asintió y se dirigió a ese lugar.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Renji ya estaba allí. También parecía algo decaído, pero hizo un amago de sonrisa al verla. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se comportaba igual? ¿Por qué no dejaban de intentar animarla? ¡Ellos había tenido la culpa de todo eso! ¡Ellos eran la causa de su sufrimiento! Apretó un puño disimuladamente, intentando canalizar la ira que sentía en ese momento.

-Bien, ahora que ya estáis los dos, os explicaré lo que tenéis que hacer.- El capitán Ukitake les pasó unos folios con información sobre los shinigamis académicos a los que tendrían que acompañar. Al parecer, estaban en la primera clase, que era en la que estaban los que tenían más pode espiritual, y de entre todos ellos, eran los mejores. - Ya que los dos tenéis un alto rango en las divisiones, hemos creído conveniente que os los llevaseis a una misión real y les enseñaseis como es una batalla de verdad. Pronto se graduarán y tienen que aprender la importancia de su trabajo.

Ambos shinigamis asintieron, hicieron una pequeña reverencia ante el capitán, y salieron de la sala. Era una misión fácil, sencilla. Seguramente, el capitán la había elegido para ella por su estado emocional actual, y también habría escogido a Renji por la cercanía que había entre ellos dos.

Estaba asqueada de todo eso. Quería ponerle fin.

'Pues hazlo...' se detuvo un momento, con la mirada hacia el suelo, como ya era costumbre. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar aquella voz, pero no mostró su sorpresa al exterior.

-¿Rukia?- Renji también se había parado y la estaba observando seriamente. Durante todo el camino, había estado charlando de cosas triviales, aunque sabía perfectamente que su amiga no le escuchaba, pero, ¿por qué se había parado? - Rukia, ¿te ocurre al...?

-No me pasa nada, tranquilo. - Le había mirado a los ojos, queriéndole decir que era verdad, aunque no lo fuese. Se adelantó unos pasos y perdió el contacto visual. Se le daba bien mentir, pero no le gustaba hacerlo a sus amigos.-¿Vamos?

El pelirrojo simplemente la siguió, algo preocupado por la shinigami, pero sin decir nada esta vez. Quizás, era mejor dejarla resolver aquello ella sola.

---------------------

Ya lo sabía, dormir no le alejaría de ella, pero tenía que descansar. Cuando sonó el despertador, ya llevaba unos minutos despierto, pero aún así lo dejó sonar. Tras abrir los ojos, el espejismo desapareció, y la realidad se apoderó de su vida, de nuevo. Ni siquiera se movió. Aquel día, sería justamente como se lo había imaginado, y no tenía ningunas ganas de convertirlo en realidad. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, de todo lo que había descubierto, ¿de verdad querían que volviese a tener una vida normal? Para empezar, cuando nació, el ya estaba destinado a ese mundo, después de todo, era hijo de sus padres, aunque lo había tenido que ocultar a la sociedad de almas. No solo habría sido peligroso para él, sino también para sus hermanas, y no se podía permitir ponerlas en peligro, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Sin ningún ánimo, movió perezosamente un brazo y apagó el despertado que cada vez hacía más ruido. Se levantó lentamente de la cama, quitándose de encima la sábana que le cubría, y se quedó sentado allí, con las manos cubriéndole el rostro. Suspiró pesadamente. Definitivamente, si quería continuar con su vida, tenía que olvidarla.

---------------

Le deprimía simplemente verle. En toda la clase, no se había movido de su asiento, ni siquiera durante el almuerzo, que se lo había pasado mirando la mesa que tenía al lado y que en esos momentos estaba vacía. Pero hacía apenas unos días no era así. Unos días antes, esa mesa estaba ocupada, e Ichigo no paraba de pelear con su ocupante, aunque sabía que así era feliz. A ella también le dolía, pero más que por ella, por su amigo. Desde que tenían cuatro años, siempre se habían llevado muy bien, y siempre estaban apoyándose mutuamente, pero aquella situación le sobrepasaba. Ella no podía hacer nada por él; ni ella, ni nadie que no fuese Kuchiki Rukia.

Cuando sonó el timbre finalizando el horario escolar de ese día. Recogió sus cosas rápidamente. Quería hablar con él, aunque no sabía muy bien qué decirle. Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, el muchacho ya había abandonado el aula. Si que se había dado prisa. Rápidamente, cogió la mochila en una mano y siguió a su amigo. Lo alcanzó en la salida.

-Si que vas rápido, Ichigo. - el chico la miró, esperando alguna otra cosa, pero como Tatsuki no dijo nada más, se despidió de ella con un gesto de la mano. La muchacha no se amedrentó por ello. Conocía perfectamente los cambios de humor de Ichigo, y sabía que en esos momentos necesitaba ayuda. Silenciosamente lo siguió. Caminaron unas cuantas calles sin dirigirse la palabra, hasta que el joven tomó una ruta que no era la habitual.- ¿Ichigo? ¿Dónde vas? - cuando se dio cuenta de hacia donde conducía esa calle, lo vio claro. No sabía muy bien si acompañarlo o no, pero al final decidió seguirlo.

En pocos minutos, llegaron al río que pasaba por Karakura. Se quedaron allí, parados, observando el agua que pasaba por delante de ellos.

-No puedes seguir así, Ichigo.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? - esperó la respuesta, que tardaba un poco más de lo habitual en llegar.

-No puedo quedarme aquí. Hay... Demasiados recuerdos... De demasiadas cosas. - fijó la mirada en un punto concreto, a unos metros de donde estaban. Recordaba exactamente el lugar en el que había sucedido. -Cuando acabe el curso, me iré a un instituto de Tokio.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ya me has oído. No puedo continuar así, lo sé, no duraré mucho. Tengo algo de dinero, y mi padre me puede ayudar.

-¿Y vas a recurrir a él? ¿Vas a pedirle ayuda a tu padre? - aquello era una medida extrema. No podía irse, aquellos no era ninguna broma. Sabía perfectamente que odiaba pedirle nada a su padre, y si de esa manera conseguía algo, que así fuese.

-No conseguirás que cambie de idea.- la había pillado. Se conocían demasiado bien.

-Eres un idiota.

-¿Qué se le va a hacer?- dijo despreocupadamente. Después silencio.

-¿De verdad te vas a ir? - el chico simplemente asintió. - si perder a una amiga ya es duro, ¿qué será perder a dos?

-Mantendré el contacto. Yo me voy por propia voluntad.

-Claro.- silencio, de nuevo. - Entonces, tan solo quedan dos meses, ¿no? Bueno, es mucho tiempo, podrás pensar tranquilamente.

-No voy a cambiar de opinión, Tatsuki. - cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra. Ya era hora de volver. Con un gesto de la cabeza, se despidió de ella y se alejó. También tendría que decírselo a su padre ya a sus hermanas. ¡Sus hermanas! Quizá, lo escondería de ella un tiempo. Sería demasiado duro para ellas, y le dolía causarles dolor, pero tenía que alejarse de todos esos recuerdo que le estaban destruyendo por dentro.

'Irme de aquí, de Karakura. Jamás he vivido en ningún otro sitio... Será triste. Pero no tanto como lo que estoy viviendo ahora. Esta será, la mejor manera, para olvidarme de ti...'


	4. III: Sin respuesta

CAPÍTULO 3: SIN RESPUESTA

------------

Se les veía nerviosos, pero era normal; sería como una misión real, la primera para ellos. Eran seis, cuatro chicos y dos chicas, los mejores de su curso, probablemente llegarían muy lejos. Pero primero había que quitarles ese nerviosismo que llevaban puesto.

Se habían reunido en la academia de shinigamis, que estaba en la zona oeste del Seireitei. Cuando llegaron, los seis estaban en fila, esperándoles completamente quietos, sin emitir ni un solo ruido. Después de presentarse, Rukia y Renji decidieron que ya era hora de marchar, y se llevaron a los aprendices con ellos. Tenían que ir al distrito 52 del Rukongai. Últimamente, había aparecido un hollow por esa zona, y sería perfecto para ellos. Era extraño que un hollow apareciese en la Sociedad de Almas, pero no imposible.

Durante todo el trayecto, el teniente se había encargado de hacer que los alumnos perdiesen la vergüenza de la mejor manera que sabía. Comenzó a hablar con ellos animadamente, contándoles alguna anécdota de las misiones que tuvo cuando era académico. Antes de llegar ya se podía oír cómo se reían y hacía bromas de todo tipo. Aquello, para Rukia, era poco menos que un insulto. Sabía que no tenía derecho a pensar así, que estaba siendo egoísta, pero no soportaba verlos reír felizmente. Ichigo también había sido un buen amigo para Renji. ¿Por qué él podía reír tan fácilmente? ¿Acaso se había olvidado de todos aquellos humanos que se convirtieron en sus amigos? ¡No lo entendía! Y sobre todo eso... Le dolía. Le dolía ser la única que todavía guardaba en su corazón aquellos recuerdos que la atormentaban.

Recordó aquella vez hacia ya bastante tiempo, cuando estaba comiendo con todas las chicas. Las risas, las palabras, entonces ya había asumido que se tendría que ir, pero entonces la situación era muy distinta. Desde entonces habían pasado demasiadas cosas como para tener que olvidarse de todo aquello. Quería volver a pertenecer a aquel mundo lleno de cosas que ella no entendía, quería volver a sentirse viva, aunque ya no lo estuviera. No soportaba la idea de no pertenecer a ese extraño mundo.

Todavía estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando llegaron al lugar indicado. Era como cualquier lugar del Rukongai, tan solo que este estaba medio destruido. Las almas que vivían allí habían tenido que huir a causa del hollow, y cuando el asunto se volvió incontrolable, llamaron a los shinigamis para que los ayudasen. La mayoría de los habitantes de ese sector odiaban a muerte a los shinigami, y habían preferido estar en peligro a pedirles ayuda, aunque al final no tuvieron más remedio que hacerlo.

-Bien, se supone que aquí es donde aparece ese hollow. - el teniente se dirigió a los estudiantes algo nervioso. No se le daba muy bien el expresarse ante los demás, se ponía nervioso y muchas veces repetía cosas que ya había dicho. - Bien.- se aclaró la garganta varias veces. Antes estaba hablando con ellos de la más bien, pero ahora se suponía que tenía que demostrar cómo eran los altos rangos de la Sociedad de almas. Con la mirada pidió ayuda a su amiga, pero cuando la miró supo que ella no estaba por la labor. Miraba al suelo tristemente sin verlo, sus ojos no mostraban al más mínimo signo de vida ni de muerte. Simplemente estaban... Vacíos, y aquello le asustó. Tendría que hacer aquello él solo.- Ahora tenéis que rastrear por la zona en busca de algún rastro de su energía espiritual. Puede que todavía esté por la zona, así que si lo encontráis, lo primero que tenéis que hacer es informarnos a todos los demás, ¿entendido? - le respondieron asintiendo con la cabeza y se marcharon inmediatamente a cumplir con lo que se les había ordenado. Respiró tranquilo. Lo había hecho bien. Miró de nuevo a Rukia, y vio que estaba exactamente igual a como estaba hacía unos segundos. No se había movido ni un milímetro. - Rukia... - no obtuvo respuesta, aunque tampoco sabría qué decir si le hubiese respondido. Él simplemente quería volver a oír su voz, pero no aquella voz apagada y fúnebre, sino la voz que solía usar antes con sus amigos... En el mundo humano. Apartó su mirada de ella y se alejó para dejarle espacio. Era lo que estaba pidiendo con esa actitud antisocial.

----------------

Había sido más difícil de lo que se lo había imaginado. Decirle a su padre que se marchaba en cuanto acabasen las clases le había costado, a pesar del poco afecto que le creía profesar. Ahora Kurosaki Isshin lo miraba sorprendido, pero sin decir palabra. Sabía que no podía hacer nada para que cambiase de opinión, su hijo era tan testarudo como lo había sido su madre, a la que nunca le había podido llevar la contraria.

-Sabes que será difícil...

-Lo sé de sobra, he estado pensándolo durante mucho.

-Mucho no son dos días... Mejor dicho, uno y medio.

-Pero sí suficientes.- aquello no llevaría a ninguna parte, tan solo haría las cosas más difíciles.

-¡Maldita sea! - se levantó y le propinó una buena patada a su hijo que en su extraña asociación de ideas querría decir "buena suerte". - A las niñas no les gustará.- miró a su hijo, que aún se quejaba del golpe recibido. - Ichigo...- el muchacho le miró, algo malhumorado, pero sin ganas de responder, y eso era mala señal.- No quiero que esto te hunda aún más. - el chico murmuró algo entre dientes, pero no quiso continuar con eso.

-Me voy a dormir.

-¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir a tus hermanas?

-Cuanto más tarde mejor.

-Así no tendrán tiempo de asimilarlo.

Ichigo no le respondió. Subió las escaleras y cuando llegó al segundo piso se metió directamente a su cuarto.

--------------

Un grito aterrador les sacó de ese silencio que se había creado entre ellos. Era, sin duda alguna, el grito de un hollow. Pocos segundos después Renji recibió por el trasmisor la situación exacta del vacío. Uno de los shinigami académicos estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Antes de que dijese anda, vio como la shinigami se ponía en marcha como una autómata. Su misión principal era la de vigilar a los chicos durante la misión, pero ella parecía que tener otra cosa en mente.

Apenas tardaron unos minutos en llegar al lugar en el que había aparecido el hollow. Era una bestia enorme, con cuatro extremidades alrededor de la cabeza y sin piernas. Tenía una extraña membrana en la espalda que le mantenía en el aire, como si fuesen alas. Acorralándolo habían cuatro de los estudiantes, y parecían tener problemas con el monstruo. Cada vez que intentaban alcanzarle con sus zampakutou, eran repelidos por un feroz viento creado por la membrana o golpeados por alguno de sus deformados brazos. Seguramente no podrían con él.

Kuchiki Rukia desenvainó su espada, aunque no era ella quien la manejaba. Estaba siendo presa de algún tipo de manipulación.

"Esto es lo que tienes ahora."

-Soy shinigami.-la voz de la muchacha salió de su boca diciendo esas simples palabras.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?- el teniente la miraba extrañado. Él no le había dicho nada, en realidad prácticamente había hablado con ella más de lo necesario desde aquella forzada despedida. No sabía a qué venían aquellas palabras. Era shinigami, eso es lo único que había dicho.

"Pero no es lo que quieres."

-Sabes que no.

El pelirrojo ya se estaba asustando. A su amiga le había dado por hablar sola. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Oyó un gritó y se giró para prestar atención a la batalla que estaba transcurriendo a escasos metro de él. Si la situación no mejoraba, tendría que actuar.

"Entonces cámbialo. Este mundo me aburre. Y a ti también."

-No puedo... Soy shinigami.

"Dejaste de ser shinigami el día en el que yo aparecí."

-¿Y qué eres tú? ¡¿Por qué solo te puedo oír yo?!

-¡¡Rukia!!- aquello era realmente preocupante. Renji se olvidó por completo del hollow, de los estudiantes y de su misión. A Rukia le ocurrí algo realmente extraño. Quizá todavía era demasiado pronto para que volviese a hacer misiones. Le habían asignado esta justamente por su facilidad, teniendo en cuenta de que mientras trabajaba no podría pensar en otras cosas, pero no había funcionado.

-¡Responde!

-¡Maldita sea Rukia, ¿qué te pasa?!- la chica le miró sin comprender. ¿Qué le pasaba? A ella... Ni siquiera lo sabía. - Rukia...

-Responde... - esta vez lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero su amigo lo oyó a la perfección.

"¡Olvídate del hollow, de tu misión! Por una vez en tu vida, haz lo que de verdad quieres hacer. ¡Olvídate de la Sociedad de Almas!"

Renji ya no soportó más aquella situación. Se adelantó e intentó coger a Rukia para llevársela de allí, pero ella se lo impidió.

-¡No! - les gritó a ambos.

Asió con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada y la dirigió hacia aquel espíritu maligno. Ella quería irse, quería volver a su vida anterior, pero no quería olvidar esta. ¿Era demasiado egoísta? Supuso que sí. Para ella, su trabajo como shinigami era de vital importancia. Desde que aquel hollow asesinase a su anterior teniente, se prometió a si misma que no dejaría que aquello le volviese a suceder a alguien. No podía abandonar la Sociedad de almas. En el momento en que conoció a Ichigo, todo cambió. Se 'humanizó'. Conoció demasiadas cosas, 'vivió' demasiadas experiencias. No podía dejar el mundo humano. Ella quería una vida más allá de la muerte. Quería que la muerte le trajese la vida. Y aquella maldita voz la confundía. Por una parte, le decía aquello que quería escuchar, le daba fuerza. Por otra, sus palabras implicaban una liberación total de aquel mundo, y aquello tampoco era lo que quería. Allí estaba Renji, su hermano, el capitán Ukitake, y una infinidad de buenos recuerdos tan buenos como los que guardaba del mundo humano, el mundo real.

"¿Por qué? ¿No quieres volverle a ver? Deshazte de todas estar ataduras. Tu no las ves, pero aquí son cadenas ardientes que derriten el frío de la princesa, que agotan tu poder. Y a mí me asfixian..." (n/a: Esa penúltima frase se refiere a la espada de Rukia, que sería la princesa Shirayuki.)

-¿Y dónde es aquí?- de nuevo no había respuesta.

-¡Joder, Rukia! ¿Qué coño es lo que te pasa? - ya se estaba poniendo histérico. Esa situación le sobrepasaba. ¡Rukia se estaba volviendo loca!

-¡Quiero volver! Pero...- miró al hollow, al que en este momento le faltaba un brazo. - No puedo. No puedo tenerlo todo. - su voz se le quebró.

"¡Olvídate del maldito hollow!" la voz le volvió a insistir. Quería ser obedecida, pero no le resultaba fácil.

Rukia no iba a obedecer las extrañas órdenes de su locura. Ella era libre dentro de su mente, y allí podría rememorar todos aquellos momentos vividos. Sabía que no le quedaba opción.

Todavía con la espada en alto, se adelantó hacia el lugar donde la batalla aún se estaba gestando. Los muchachos - que en esos momentos ya estaban todos reunidos - estaban exhaustos. Les echaría una mano. Avanzó rápidamente, colocándose enfrente del monstruo, al que miró con desafío. Esquivó varias veces los temibles puños del hollow, y cuando el tercero estaba apenas a cinco centímetros de su cuerpo, la shinigami lo cortó en dos con su afilada katana. Dio un salto hasta colocarse a la altura de la máscara blanca y con otro mandoble la hizo añicos. Segundos después, no quedaba ni rastro de aquel ser. Seguramente su alma habría aparecido en algún lugar cercano, ya purificada, pero eso ya no era trabajo suyo.

Envainó su espada y se alejó de allí.

-No te voy a obedecer. Tampoco te voy a escuchar más.

Nadie le respondió, ni la voz de su delirio ni ninguno de los presentes.

Uno de los chicos se levantó, hizo una especie de inclinación y se disculpó por no haber podido hacer nada. Los demás le imitaron.

Segundos después, el teniente se acercó visiblemente preocupado.

-Estoy bien. - le dijo antes de que pudiese articular palabra

"Por ahora..."

La había vuelto a escuchar. Sonaba amenazante, a pesar de ser una voz dulce, femenina. Sabía que estaba furiosa. Sabía que no se conformaría con eso. Y también sabía que aquella voz, fuese lo que fuese, podía ponerla en peligro.


End file.
